सदस्य वार्ता:Dr. Mahendra Bhatnagar
Dr. Mahendra Bhatnagar Dr. Mahendra Bhatnagar's is one of the significant post-independence voices in Hindi and Indian English Poetry, expressing the lyricism and pathos, aspirations and yearnings of the modern Indian intellect. Rooted deep into the Indian soil, his poems reflect not only the moods of a poet but of a complex age. Born in Jhansi (Uttar Pradesh) at maternal grandfather's residence on 26 June 1926; 6 a.m. Primary education in Jhansi, Morar (Gwalior) and Sabalgarh (Morena); Matric (1941) from High School, Morar (Gwalior); Inter (1943) from Madhav College, Ujjain; B.A. (1945) from Victoria College, - at present, Maharani Laxmi Bai College - Gwalior; M. A. (1948) and Ph.D. (1957) in Hindi from Nagpur University; L.T. (1950 ; Madhya Bharat Govt.) Places of work — Bundelkhand, Chambal region and Malwa. High School Teacher from July 1945. Retired as Professor on 1 July 1984 (M.P. Govt. Educational service). Selected once for the post of Professor of Hindi Language & Literature, in Tashkant University, U.S.S.R. (1978) by UGC & ICCR (NEW DELHI) Principal Investigator (U.G.C. / Jiwaji University, Gwalior) from 1984 to 1987. Professor in the IGNOU Teaching Centre of Jiwaji University, Gwalior in 1992. Worked as Chairman \ Member of various committees in Indore University, Vikram University, Ujjain & Dr. Bhimrao Ambedkar University, Agra. Worked as a member in the managing committees of 'Gwalior Shodh Sansthan', 'Madhya Pradesh Hindi Granth Academy' & 'Rashtra-Bhasha Prachar Samiti, Bhopal'. Worked as one of the members in the Audition Committees of Drama / Light Music of All India Radio (Akashvani) - Stations Indore and Gwalior. Contracted Song-Writer of All India Radio \ For all Radio Stations (Light Music Section). Broadcast many poems, talks and other programmes from Indore, Bhopal, Gwalior and New Delhi (National Channels) Radio Stations. Appointed as one of the Award-Judges by 'Bihar Rashtra-Bhasha Parishad, Patna' (1981 & 1983), 'Uttar Pradesh Hindi Sansthan, Lucknow' (1983), 'Rajasthan Sahitya Akademi, Udaipur' (1991,1993,1994) & 'Hindi Sahitya Parishad, Ahmedabad, Gujrat (2001). Twenty collections of poetry are published in HINDI. Works published in seven volumes 'MAHENDRA BHATNAGAR-SAMAGRA' [Three of Poems, Two of Critical writings, One miscelaneous, One Research work on PREMCHAND. From time to time, poems included in various Text-Books of curricula of Educational Boards & Universities of India. Poems translated, published and broadcast in many foreign and Indian languages. Ten volumes published of translated poems in English ('Forty Poems of Mahendra Bhatnagar’, 'After The Forty Poems', 'Exuberance and other poems.', ‘Dr. Mahendra Bhatnagar’s Poetry.’, ‘Death perception : Life Perception’, 'Passion and Compassion', 'Poems : For A Better World', 'Handful Of Light', 'Lyric-Lute' & 'A Few Poems'. ) One volume published of translated poems in French ('A Modern Indian Poet : Dr. Mahendra Bhatnagar : Un Poèt Indien Et Moderne'.) Published research & critical studies : (1) Living Through Challenges : A Study of Dr.Mahendra Bhatnagar's Poetry (2) Poet Dr. Mahendra Bhatnagar : His Mind And Art. Himself received awards, four times ( 1952, 1958, 1960, 1985. ) from Madhya Bharat & Madhya Pradesh Govts. Edited literary magazines 'Sandhya' (Monthly) and Pratikalpa' (Quarterly) from Ujjain. Adviser : 'POETCRIT' (Half-Yearly / Maranda, H.P.), Adviser : ‘VICHAR-DRISHTI’ (Quarterly / Delhi / Patna) Conducted and directed many literary societies in Ujjain, Dewas, Dhar, Mandsaur and Gwalior. Contact : 110 BalwantNagar, Gandhi Road, Gwalior — 474 002 (M.P.) INDIA Phone : 0751-4092908 / M-9893409793 E-Mail : drmahendrabh@rediffmail.com   aadarniya bhatnaagar jii, kavitaa-koshke sampaadak bhaai Lalit kumar jii aajkal piichhle kuchh dinon se chuuttii pargaye hain. Unkevaapis laut kar aane ke baadhii kuchh nirnaya liyaa jaa saktaa hai. tab tak, kripyaa, pratiikshaa karen. saadar anil janvijay kavitaa kosh kaa ek sadasya